Chronicles Of Blake (TV Series)
Chronicles Of Blake is a 2008 supernatural TV series about John Blake, the last known demon slayer, and as well as he deals with being a detective, and trying to investigate his parents deaths. This is a collaboration between Bat24 and Garybnumb8. The theme song is In The Air by Phil Collins It is created by David Benioff and Allan Ball. It aired from 2008-2009 It aired on HBO Cast * Eddie Cahill as Detective John Blake- 22/22- A Detective for the NYPD, who discovers that he comes from a long line of demon hunters, as well as investigating his parents strange murder. * Michael Jai White as Detective Nick Lance- 22/22- John's partner, and best friend who discovers John's secret, and aids him in his cases. Michael Jai White stated that his character will get used to dealing with John's secret as a demon hunter. * Abigail Spencer as Kate Middleton- 21/22-John's girlfriend, who is a reporter. She is unaware of John's secret * David Boreanaz as Alistair Ulven-19/22- A were-wolf who arrives in New York, and begins a killing spree. Along the season, Alistair becomes John's ally. * Chloe Bennet as Emily Blake- 22/22- John's younger sister, who has no idea that her family comes from a line of demon hunters. * Ioan Gruffudd as Captain Sean Mason- The Captain of the NYPD who also hides the secret of being an ancient demon. He is a half breed between a human and a demon. * Eva Mendes as Sergeant Maya Lopez- The sergeant of the NYPD, and a close friend of John's. Recurring * Claire Coffee as Siobhan- A witch who has a dangerous past with Sean, she is also interested in John. * Vivica Fox as Dr. Linda Danvers- 2/22 * Lynn Collins as Rose Hawthorn- A Kitsune who arrives in New York, after her brothers death. She immediately clashes with John, and will be Alistair's love interest. * Julian McMahon as Andras- The demon who murdered John and Emily's parents. * Kat Graham as Kara McKnight- A witch who attends Emily's high school *John C. McGinely as James Blake (Flashback) *Lauren Graham as Sara Blake (Flashback) Episodes # "Pilot"- John Blake, a 28 year old detective discovers that he comes from a long line of demon hunters. While John and his new partner Detective Nick Lance, investigate strange murders, where people begin dying in their sleep. John discovers that the boogieman is real, and has been targeting people who have trouble falling asleep. John kills the boogieman by shooting it with a silver bullet. In Flashbacks to 1991, 11 year old John Blake witnesses his parents being killed, by a man with red eyes. John and his younger sister Emily are sent to live with their aunt. # "Blood Moon"- When one of Emily's classmates end up found in the woods dead, John and Nick immediately investigate the case. Nick suspects that it was an animal attack, but John thinks it was a creature. John gets attacked by a Wendigo, a supernatural Mutant from John's ancient books. John struggles to stop it, and nearly gets killed until, he has visions of his parents murder, he then stabs it through the head with a golden stake. Meanwhile, Captain Mason gets a strange message by a woman known only as Siobhan, while a man named Alistair Ulven arrives, he then changes into a Were-Wolf and kills a cop. # "The One Who Cried Wolf"- John tries to go on a perfect date with his girlfriend Kate Middleton (Abigail Spencer), but he gets called to investigate the murder of a security officer. John discovers that a Were-Wolf was present that night, and decides to track him down. John corners Alistair Ulven, and Ulven reveals his transformation, and speeds off. Meanwhile, Nick tells Maya that something is going on with John, and Captain Mason meets with Siobhan, and she reveals that a demon-hunter is in New York, and Sean tries to find out who it is. # "The Book Of Solomon"- A man goes to John's house, and delivers a book, he then dies. John and Kate investigates the book, and discovers that the book was cursed, by an old mystic called Solomon. John goes to Alistair for help in tracking down the owner of the book, so John and Alistair track down the original person who had the book. Alistair morphs into his Were-Wolf form, and breaks the man's neck, as John kills the creatures, with a demon killing gun. Later, Alistair tells John that he won't work with him again, since Were-Wolves and a Hunter aren't supposed to cross paths. # "Doe"- A woman named Jane Doe begins a crime spree across the city, forcing John, Sean, and Nick to find out a way to stop her. They find many dead bodies which they assume where killed by Jane Doe. After some investigation, they realize that Doe is only killing people who went to a specific orphanage. At the orphanage, Jane Doe has captured a woman who works there and is threatening to kill her, when John and Nick burst in and threaten to shoot her. When it's clear she isn't going to go calmly, they open fire. However, after freeing the woman, John looks out the window and sees Jane Doe running into a forest. # "The Sin- Eater"- John and Nick investigate a series of deaths where people who have committed sins, are found dead. While Nick, and Maya try to solve the crime with a different source, John goes to his underground hideout, and reads a book from the 1700s about a monster called the Sin- Eater, who murders the victims, by absorbing their life essence. John tracks down another potential victim, and comes face to face with the Sin-Eater. The Sin-Eater nearly kills John, until John stabs it, in the chest, releasing all of the dead souls. In the end, Sean morphs into his demon form, and kills a reporter who is onto his secret. # "Obsidian"- John and Nick interview kids, who claim to see shadow people in their rooms at night. Nick thinks that the claims are outlandish, but John believes them. John and Alistair go to the hideout, and read an ancient book from the year 1635, where kids have gone missing after seeing the Shadow Man. John, and Alistair arrive to the kids parent's house, where John banishes the spirit. In the end, a man named Ogbunabali comes to America. # "Voodoo"-John finds out about Ogbunabali, who is a very wealthy man and is respected by many. However, John reads one of his books and finds out Ogbunabali is a witch doctor known for using voodoo. Making matters worse is the fact Nick goes missing after being attacked by a mindless man. John and Alistair team up to stop Ogbunabali, and eventually manage to find him. He reveals he has brought the dead back to life and mindless zombies and is planning on doing the same to Nick. After a brief fight, Ogbunabali is burned alive, the zombies die once again, and John frees Nick. # "Xmas"- It's Christmas! As John, Emily, and Nick, Kate, and Maya try to have the perfect Christmas, John and Nick get called to investigate murders, where they were found with their eyes burned out, and satanic symbols on the walls. John recognizes the symbols, and researches Andras (Julian McMahon), a demon who John thinks was responsible for his parents murder. John summons Andras, and attempts to fight him, but Andras gains the upper hand, and nearly kills John, until Alistair turns into his Were-Wolf form and attacks him, forcing Andras to escape. Sean discovers that Andras has returned to New York City, and Andras arrives, and tells him that John Blake is a demon slayer, shocking Sean. Later, Alistair takes John to Emily, when Emily is getting into her car, and is shocked to see a bloodied John, ending a cliffhanger. # "Call Of The Banshee"-Emily and Alistair work together to save John, but the matters are made worse when rumors of a banshee have been showing up. Emily and Alistair work together to stop the banshee without John. However, Emily's worries raise higher and higher after she finds out a banshee's whale means a loved one is going to die. In the end, the banshee follows Emily and Alistair home, and attacks them. However, just then John wakes up and uses a magic dagger to slit the banshee's throat. Later, Sean opens a book, which has everything that will ever happen written in it, and line in the book saying John would die changes to say John killed the banshee, making Sean worried. # "The Vessel"- A little girl is possessed by the spirit of a demon Gorgon, and tries to kill her parents. John and Nick travel to the Catholic church, and meet with the priest (Ed Harris) and his son Steve (Andy Driver), who tells John that the girl is possessed. John asks the priest how the girl can be saved, all of a sudden the girl arrives and knocks out Nick, and the priest. Steve throws John the holy water, as Steve prepares the ritual John manages to subdue the girl, and straps her in a chair. Steve starts the exorcism, and it works. John and Nick leave the church. In the end, an older woman wearing a black hood, murders a demonic couple in cold blood. # "Homecoming"- John investigates murders by the "Woman In Black", and corners her. She reveals herself as Miranda Blake (Dana Delany), John's long lost aunt who was believed to have been killed. John discovers that Miranda killed a demonic couple, who lived on Earth with peace, and never hurt anybody. John argues with Miranda, for killing an innocent people, but Miranda says that demons are demons, and that creatures should all perish. Miranda prepares to target a teenager, who is destined to become a demon, so John, Alistair, and Emily manage to stop her, before she does something that she could regret. # "Witch"- Siobhan Addams arrives in New York, and tries to cause havoc in the city. Miranda tells John, that she is a Hexe, a dangerous type of witch who somehow is connected to Sean. She kidnaps Sean, and Kate, and tells John that if he doesn't give Siobhan the ancient book, she will continue to wreck havoc. John gets help from Alistair, and Emily, so they deliver the book, but John stages a fight with Siobhan. She reveals her other form, and is about to kill John, until Miranda arrives, and banishes her, without killing her. In the end, Miranda decides to leave town, in order for John to focus on his duties as a demon slayer. # "Meet The Grim Reaper"-John is out with Nick on a normal day, when Nick is shot by a gang member. John takes Nick home, where they try to save him, only for a well dressed man in a suit to show up, claiming to be the Grim Reaper. Death tells John that he wants Nick's soul and if he doesn't get it, he will kill John in Nick's place. They come to a compromise when John challenges Death to a game of chess, if John wins Nick goes free, if Death wins, John goes in Nick's place. In the end, John is forced to cheat, but Death doesn't notice and allows Nick to walk free. Later, Sean appears at John's door and reveals he knows John is a Demon Slayer. # "Secrets"-After some talking, Sean gives John the book he was reading earlier. Sean reveals he can read about anyone other than John himself, as he is the one reading the book. John reads about Andras and learns that John's parents tried to kill Andras but only managed to kill his black wolf and trap Andras in a cage. Years later, Andras escaped and killed them. John tries to read ahead but sees only blank pages, and Sean reveals that the future pages of the book can only be seen by demons and angels, he then leaves with the book. Meanwhile, Andras pushes the decomposing body of his wolf into a pit full of black water, with the wolf coming back out, alive but still decomposed. # "The Fox"- A woman named Rose Hawthorn (Lynn Collins) arrives in New York City, and investigates her brothers death. Rose discovers that her brother was a drug dealer, and was criminal competition. John and Nick investigates murders, where people are found mutilated. John thinks that Alistair returned to killing, but Alistair swears that he has reformed. John and Alistair come across a Kitsune, who turns about to be Rose. Rose nearly kills the drug lords, until John knocks them out, and tells Rose that killing them, won't bring back her brother. Meanwhile, Siobhan meets up with Kate, and casts s spell on her, to fall into a deep sleep, and Rose discovers that John is a Demon Slayer, and chastises him, on his ancestors past, but John tells her that he isn't like his ancestors. # "Emergence"-After capturing a demon in a mirror, which John breaks, Nick begins to think there is something wrong with him, as he would never murder something unless he had to. However, Nick puts these thoughts aside when they find out there is a Wisp in New York. John claims that Wisps don't normally hurt others so they should be fine, but when a case come in about someone being burned alive, John agrees that they should go after the Wisp. After tracking it down, the Wisp reveals its true form as a beautiful woman, glowing blue. The wisp reveals its twisted logic, claiming that the man she killed deserved it for harming the planet. After a short fight, John defeats the wisp, killing it with the magic dagger he owns. Later, Nick confronts John on his more violent behavior as of late, but John cuts him off when the News comes on, reporting on a demon sighting, where Andras and his wolf attacked a few teens, meaning New York now knows that demons are real. # "Inner Hunter"-After the big reveal, John enters a demon fight club to blow off some steam. While there, he meets many demons, including a Succubus named Lina, a demon full of gluttony named Icub, and a large beast named Tatar. After a few fights, John finally gets to fight the champ, who turns out to be Tatar. John manages to beat him but finds out Lina has been killed by Tatar. John fights with Tatar, but is knocked down by him. All of a sudden, Icub stabs Tatar in the back, killing him. However, Icub then reveals a demon may not kill another demon, and that he is going to die because of this. After a conversation where Icub tells John to go home, Icub blows up into light. # "Vigilantes"- John and Nick investigate murders done by a masked vigilante called The Mask. John confronts The Mask, and discovers that his name is Kent Lennix, a former cop who witnessed his wife and daughter murdered by a drug dealer. John finds Kent dead in a garbage can. John goes to Alistair and Rose for help, and discovers that a former vigilante's spirit has been targeting wannabe vigilantes. John reads one of his ancient books from the 1940s, John stages a fight with the spirit, and manages to destroy it. Later, Andras continues his killing spree across the city, and Sean is forced to team up with Siobhan to go after someone from his past. # "Dawn's Early Light"-After an assassination attempt on the Mayor, John and Nick are hired to protect him. After some investigation, they find out the assassin is Jane Doe. John sets a trap for Doe, but she ends up escaping, taking the Mayor with her. Nick and John track Doe down and they begin a fight, which ends in a group of police coming in and opening fire of Doe, who is smashed out a window, John sees her trying to escape and tackles her, finally arresting her, with Doe revealing she has magic. Meanwhile, Sean and Siobhan deal with a ghost of Sean's past, his own uncle, who is a demon. # "Birthright"-John is attacked by a man in a black mask, who Nick shoots. However, the man gets back up and runs away. John finds out the man's voice matches that of Roger White, a police officer who died a few months ago. After another encounter with White, John comes up with a plan. He uses himself as bait for White, who falls for it. John then reveals that he has White's family with him, with White breaking down and revealing his twisted face before revealing Andras brought him back. White then runs off and jumps in to a river. Meanwhile, Alistair begins acting more and more wolf-like, as a full moon is coming, so Emily and Rose try to help him. Later, John finds a book, revealing his family's biggest goal is to kill Andras, after finding this out, John swears to fulfill his birthright. # "Farthest Reach"- John and Nick investigates a gang leaders murder, and John discovers that Andras was there during the time of the murder. All of a sudden, a band of demons attack John and Nick, forcing John to kill the demons, exposing his secret of being a Demon Slayer. John takes Nick, to meet Alistair and Rose, and they reveal their Were-Wolf, and Kitsune forms to Nick, shocking him. Andras kidnaps Sean, and holds up the NYPD, and tells Sean that if John doesn't show up, he will begin killing more people. John arrives, and Andras transports him to an abandoned warehouse, where the two begin fighting. Andras gains the upper hand, until John thinks about his parents deaths, to finding out that he comes from a long line of Demon Slayers, he then stabs Andras, as Hell opens up, sending him back. In the End, Nick tries to deal with John's secret, and questions if their friendship will be different, and a new demon Aamon arrives to Earth, freed from Hell. Category:Chronicles Of Blake Category:TV Series Category:Live Action Category:2008-2009 Category:HBO